


the angel beneath him

by cinnamontwistmeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Living Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i will die for oisuga, oikawa is good with his mouth, they love each other way too much, this wasn't proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontwistmeal/pseuds/cinnamontwistmeal
Summary: Their shared apartment in Tokyo was quiet. The sun lightly creeped between the blinds, shining gently onto the bed where Sugawara laid sleeping. The city wasn’t awake yet, and neither were the apartment’s inhabitants. Sugawara and Oikawa had moved in together not long after Suga had entered his last year of university. Both him and Oikawa were in their best elements, thriving and working hard. Though, of course, on a sleepy Sunday morning it felt like the world belonged to them and them alone. They would wake up in each other’s arms, warm and safe, sleepy and refreshed at the same time.Which is why Suga was confused when he woke and the pressure of Oikawa wasn’t on his back but between his thighs.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	the angel beneath him

**Author's Note:**

> this was generated by a prompt generator lol and i adore adore oisuga,, their dynamic is just too sweet
> 
> reminder! the content in the fic needs to be discussed and consented to by both parties beforehand! which it was in this fic!!! 
> 
> pls comment it what you thought of it!! alright thankkkkk youuuu <333

Their shared apartment in Tokyo was quiet. The sun lightly creeped between the blinds, shining gently onto the bed where Sugawara laid sleeping. The city wasn’t awake yet, and neither were the apartment’s inhabitants. Sugawara and Oikawa had moved in together not long after Suga had entered his last year of university. They were both busy people, the apartment always occupied by Suga but not often by Oikawa. After all, he was on Argentina’s national volleyball team and he did travel often back and forth. 

Suga, of course, was a teacher’s assistant at the moment at a local elementary school. He strived to be a kindergarten teacher but had yet to land a big job so he was feeling things out. He was not not just loved—but adored by the kids which he helped teach. He was in good standing with all of the staff and was even on great terms with most of the parents. Both him and Oikawa were in their best elements, thriving and working hard.

Though, of course, on a sleepy Sunday morning it felt like the world belonged to them and them alone. They would wake up in each other’s arms, warm and safe, sleepy and refreshed at the same time. 

Which is why Suga was confused when he woke and the pressure of Oikawa wasn’t on his back but between his thighs. 

The silver-haired man’s eyes slowly blinked open, squinting at the light shining on his face and trying to make sense of whatever was happening down below. “Oi-Oikawa?” He questioned softly, his voice thick and groggy from sleep. His hands made their way to the blanket, lifting it up to see a mop of brown curls working its way up and down his cock. 

The younger man lifted his mouth up with a satisfying pop, and shot a sly smile at his lover. “Good morning, Kou-chan,” he said cheerfully, acting like he wasn’t just sucking off Suga beneath the comforter. 

“What are you doing?” Suga blinked, biting back a groan as his boyfriend began stroking his dick languidly; he skirted light, feathery touches up and down, purposefully adding no force to his movements. 

“Just waking up my beautiful boyfriend. Is there an issue?” Oikawa mused, using his other hand to lift Suga’s thigh and slowly kiss up and down it, not breaking eye contact with the silver-haired male once. 

Suga let out a soft noise, a small breath escaping as he clenched his hand into a fist. “I never said there was an issue,” he mused, a gleam of an expression in his eye that Oikawa knew too well at this point. 

“Mm, guess I’ll have to get back to it then.” Oikawa shot a smirk back at Suga, which never failed to send a shiver up Suga’s spine and a low burn to form in his stomach. His boyfriend moved his face back towards Suga’s dick, licking a long stripe up the shaft and placing a kiss at the top. 

Suga breathed out a small laugh, a glint in his eye. “Tooru,” he said, a hint of a warning in his voice. 

“Yeah, baby? I thought you wanted me to keep going..” The setter trailed off, letting out a soft hum as if he were deep in thought. Suga knew that he was just faking it of course. 

“Please?” Sugawara whined, a plea in his voice. He was painfully hard and very aware of the fact that he could feel Oikawa running his calloused hands up and down his thighs, teasing and yet never touching the one place he wished him to be. 

“Please what? Sorry, you’re going to have to be more specific, sunshine,” his boyfriend mused, a pep in his voice that made Suga huff in frustration. The older male attempted to buck his hips ever so slightly, but Oikawa gripped his hips quickly and pushed back down, stalling any movement from Sugawara. “Now, now. Don’t be so testy! All you have to do is tell daddy what you want.” 

His hand was back, his index finger swirling the tip like he had all the time in the world. His other hand remained on Suga’s hip, fingers tightening in a warning. Suga let out a choked moan, back arching and another shiver shooting up his body. You could always count on Oikawa to be a tease, ever so patient and waiting to be told what to do. 

“Please…please s-suck my dick,” the silver-haired male gasped out, unable to take much longer of Oikawa holding back on him. 

“Your wish is my command,” Tooru sent a wink up his way, and down he went. His mouth engulfed Suga’s dick creating a slow and steady rhythm up and down. His mouth was hot and his tongue was warm, mapping out every part of his boyfriend’s cock like it was brand new in his mouth. 

Suga threw his head back on the pillow, a moan spilling out as his boyfriend worked under the covers. One thing they had learned in their time together was that Suga was insanely sensitive, and Oikawa was great at giving head. The silver-haired male shook slightly, fingers clenching and unclenching the blanket in an effort to have anything hold him down and keep him gripped to reality. 

Oikawa continued his movements, calculated and quick just like he knew Suga liked it. While his one hand gripped Suga’s hip, he moved the other to the base of his boyfriend’s dick, twisting up and creating a new friction at the base. Sugawara attempted to buck again but to no avail. His eyes watered and he flushed, quiet noises spilling out of his mouth. 

Suga’s hand released the comforter, attempting to creep underneath to reach for Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa slapped his boyfriend’s hand away, looking up at him and taking his mouth away. “Did I say you could touch?” He rasped, flicking his head to signal Sugawara to move his hand away. He then went back down, making direct eye contact with his boyfriend as he took more of him in.

Suga cried out, hand coming up to cover his mouth like it would stifle his voice. He lost himself in the moment, hips involuntarily trying to move and growing more and more frustrated at the fact that he was held in place. A deep pride settled on Oikawa’s shoulders as he watched his boyfriend squirm and whine just from his touch alone, though he couldn’t deny it was extremely hot to watch. He took his stray hand away from Suga’s dick and moved it down to his own, palming himself through his sweatpants while he sucked him off. 

Sugawara was close, very close. He could feel the pit in his stomach grow hotter, the pressure and tight feeling being something he was all too familiar with. Oikawa went a little faster, taking more in more of Suga as he could feel him twitching in his mouth. 

“T-Tooru—I think I’m gonna—“ Suga gasped out, toes curling as his mind started to go blank. Oikawa looked up at his boyfriend, a sick thought crossing his mind. He was beating his own dick at the sight, Suga was flushed and sweating and his eyes were dripped with tears. His lips were red from biting them, and his mouth fell open in a pretty “o” shape as he struggled against Oikawa’s grip. 

Oikawa pulled his hand off that once held Sugawara’s hips and placed his thumb on the tip of Koushi’s pretty little cock. If Suga looked fucked out, so did the brunette. His lips were swollen and red, and his eyes watered due to the foreign intrusion in his mouth. Though that didn’t stop him from sitting up straight and removing the covers off of both of them. Suga instinctively drew his knees up and spread his legs a little further, a keen slipping out at the loss of warmth. Oikawa changed his pace on his own cock and slowed down, his own state not stopping him from smirking down at his pretty boyfriend. 

“You wanna cum right? You want to?” Oikawa asked, rubbing his thumb in circles. 

“God, yes! Please—please let me!” Suga cried out, tears wetting his cheeks as his hips rocked up. Oikawa tsked but never once let his sly grin drop from his face. 

“I wanna hear you beg for it,” he said, removing his own hand from his dick and rolling one of Suga’s nipples between his fingers. He could do this all day. Well, not literally.

“Please—please, Tooru. I’ll do anything for you I’ll be so good. Please let me cum please it feels so good—your mouth felt so good,” his words jumbled together as he rambled one, his mind obviously a mess. 

Oikawa moved his own hand back to pumping his dick and looked down at Suga. “Well, since you begged so sweetly. Cum for me,” he demanded, removing his thumb from the tip of Suga’s cock and stroking it one last time. 

Sugawara came right then and there, his body seizing up and his toes curling as he squeezed his eyes tight and threw his head back. Oikawa pumped his own cock a couple more time before he came on Suga’s bare chest, both men breathing heavily and winding down. 

After a moment to regain their senses, Oikawa stroked Suga’s thigh and leaned down closer to his face. “I’m going to go grab a washcloth. Give me just one second, gorgeous.” He kissed his cheek and pulled his own sweatpants up, running to the bathroom.

Suga laid there, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears. Oikawa returned quickly, wiping everything off Suga’s chest and lower body, cleaning him gently and diligently. He scurried away again to throw the washcloth in the laundry basket, and made his way straight into bed to take Suga into his arms. 

He spooned the silver-haired male, arms wrapping around him to pull him closer. “Are you okay? Was that okay?” Oikawa mumbled in his ear, kissing him gently on the neck. 

Suga nodded and rolled over so they were facing each other, a sleepy yet satisfied smile on his face. “It was more than okay, I just didn’t expect it to be this morning,” the older mused, reaching his hand up to play with Oikawa’s hair. 

“Well, I’m home. You’re home. You looked adorable in your sleep, I look adorable always, so what better time then now?” The setter exclaimed, winking cheekily at the man in front of him. 

“Are you saying I only look good in my sleep? Tooru, you’re so rude this morning,” Suga huffed, a comedic look in his eye as he turned away slightly, pretending to be pout. 

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa whined, pulling Suga closer and peppering kisses all across his face, on his beauty mark, and neck. “You know that I think you’re breathtaking, right?” He asked, kissing the man once more on the nose. 

Suga laughed and moved his face as Oikawa kissed him. That laugh that Oikawa thought could make angels stop in their tracks. He studied Suga, the way his nose crinkled when he laughed, the way he had a subtle flush to his face that went up to the tips of his ears, the way his bedhead suited him perfectly, and he pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

Sugawara, of course, was momentarily surprised but he smiled into the kiss. It was one of those kisses that said something, like a phrase melted into just one moment. It was sweet and mesmerizing and when he finally pulled away he felt like he could melt. 

“Koushi, I love you,” Oikawa smiled, eyes meeting Suga’s and not daring to look away. 

“I love you too,” Suga smiled, a smile that reached his ears and made him feel like he was on top of the world. They stayed like that, laying in each other’s arms at peace. Of course, it felt like the world belonged to them and them alone. All they knew at that moment was peace, and they stayed like that for a couple more hours.

“Just a reminder,” Oikawa started as they both rolled out of bed eventually, getting ready to start their day, “someone owes me a favor if I do remember correctly.” 

Suga flushed but narrowed his eyes, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. But before he passed the doorframe he stopped and turned his head to look at the brunette over his shoulder. “Show me what you got then,” he said with a flirty smile and a look that almost brought Oikawa to his knees. 

His boyfriend was an angel, but he could be a devil.


End file.
